A country, a province and a micro nation? The meeting of the Sealands
by Solar Kitty
Summary: My first fanfiction. Please read. Zeeland, fed up with the pointless province meeting, decides to go to the beach where she meets Sealand. Together they go on a trip where they meet new Zealand. The three of them become friends. What will this unusual trio try to accomplish? This is just an idea I got when I noticed their names are similar. Please review


I don't own Hetalia. All provinces are guys except Zeeland, Noord Brabant/Brabant (there is no Zuid Brabant in the Netherlands so it doesn't make much of a difference) and Limburg. Noord Holland is the leader because he has the capital (Amsterdam, but you probably knew that) Noord means north, zuid means south. Hunnebedden are these weird grave things built out of large stones. I don't mean to offend anyone and I think that's all I need to say

'All right, it's time to start the province meeting.' Noord Holland said. 'This time we'll be talking about the energy crisis. Does anyone have any suggestions?' Zeeland raised her hand politely but before anyone could listen to what she had to say Noord Brabant yelled: 'Why can't we rely on Groningen's gas?' 'Because it's causing earth quakes and it's bad for the enviroment, that's why!' Groningen yelled back.

That was all it took to turn the meeting to chaos, it was a new record. Even for them. It wasn't like the world meeting where everyone fights. It's just that nobody pays any attention. Well, some of them argue... Drenthe was telling everyone who'd listen about the hunnebedden. Which was only Friesland and Groningen. Overijssel was sitten all alone, trying to think of something to say to Gelderland. Utrecht was keeping an eye Flevoland, who was too young to understand what being a personification meant. Noord Holland was trying to get everyone to listen and Noord Brabant was teasing Limburg. 'You're accent is weird.' she said. 'Uh, you both have a soft G.' Noord Holland cut in. 'I have my own language!' Friesland yelled(He was getting bored with the hunnebedden). 'We know!' everyone who heard him yelled back. Then for some reason they started arguing about sports. It started when Brabant said something about PSV (her football club) and soon they were arguing about all kinds of sports. Including Fierljeppen (jumping over water with a pole), Friesland's sport.

Zeeland was still sitting in her seat. She had worked hard on her plan to generate green energy from the sea. And nobody was listening. 'Are you okay?' Zuid Holland asked, sitting down next to her. 'I'm fine' Zeeland replied. 'It's just that I worked hard on my idea and nobody will listen.' Zuid Holland looked at her papers. 'This looks like a good idea. Why don't you just take it to the Netherlands yourself? He'll appreciate it that one of his provinces is actually doing something useful.' 'You really think it's good?' Zeeland asked. 'Yes, I do.' Zuid Holland said. 'All right, I'll think about it. I'm going to leave now. It's not like we are going to do anything useful, bye!' She said and started walking to the door. 'Bye, Zuid Holland said.

Zeeland decided to go to the sea. The meeting was in Zeeland this time (they took turns hosting it), Zeeuws Vlaanderen to be exact. She got on her bike and went to the closest beach. She was sitting on the beach staring at the horizon when a young boy in a sailor outfit suddenly said: 'Hello! I'm Sealand! The world's smallest nation! Who are you?' 'Zeeland', she replied. 'I'm a province of the Netherlands. Where is your country? I've never heard of it.' Sealand's face fell. 'You haven't heard of me either? I'm a micronation off the coast of... England. Will you recognize me as a nation?' 'I'm only a province' Zeeland said, 'I'm afraid I can't do that.' 'uh well, will you go with me on a trip? I'm going to go in a random direction and find my way back with the iPhone America gave me for my birthday! Oh, by the way. Our names sound similar!' Sealand said. Zeeland thought it was rather strange how he switched from subject to subject (A.N. sorry if this seems ooc but because he's so enthusiastic he seems like the type of person who would do that). 'uh, okay. I'll go with you', she said. 'And yes, they are similar. Zeeland means Sealand in my language.' 'Oh really? Cool! Well, let's go!' Sealand said enthusiastically.

They boarded Sealand's boat. It was small, but nice. There was a little place inside to sit down. Nothing fancy. The boat was called the m.s. Sealand. How original, Zeeland thought. Sealand started the motor and sat down next to Zeeland. Leaving nobody to steer the boat. Zeeland didn't really think that was a good idea but she decided to leave him be. She started winding a bit of blond hair around her finger. There was always one strand of hair in her face,no matter what she tried to keep it out. It represented Sluis (a city in zeeuws vlaanderen). They chatted a bit about random stuff. Sealand told her that all of his brothers are jerks. Especially Arthur, who, he told her, represents England when he's with his brothers and the United Kingdom at world meetings. She could tell that he didn't hate his brothers though.

After a few hours it started getting dark. The sea started getting rougher. They went outside. 'looks like there's a storm coming.' Sealand said. Zeeland looked at the sky. It was pretty cloudy but luckily she found the stars she was looking for. 'We're going south' she said. Then she licked her finger and held it up. 'North-west storm' she said. Sealand nodded, 'it's spring tide', he said, 'let's go home, I don't like this.' He took his iPhone and tried to turn it on but the battery was dead. 'oh dear', he said. Zeeland didn't notice. She was staring at nothing in particular and talking to herself: 'Spring tide... North-west storm.. Just like... Then...' Sealand was about to say something when they heard someone call: 'need help?' 'Who are you?' Sealand asked. 'I'm new Zealand! The person on the other boat said. 'You were named after me!' Zeeland suddenly said.

A.N: The trio is complete! That was the first chapter of my first story. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. I hope Sealand isn't ooc and Zeeland isn't annoying. I'm trying not to make her an annoying mary sue. I did do research for her. In the next chapter they (and we) will get to know more about them. I'm going to post bonus chapters about history. The first will be the third chapter of this story and will be about the flood of 1953. Which is what Zeeland called 'then' thanks alot for reading.

Info about Zeeland: she has blonde hair and blue eyes (the Dutch stereotype, the Hetalia characters are based of stereotypes so I thought that would fit, besides. Loads of Hetalia characters have blonde hair). The sea is her friend and her enemy. Because of it she has a lot of tourists (especially German tourists) but it has almost destroyed her completely in the past. In the next chapter I'll explain why the provinces have personifications.


End file.
